


Righteous Indignation

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Eve Trevelyan is ready to seal the Breach, but a certain someone is determined to put a stop to the Inquisition's plans.





	Righteous Indignation

It was almost time. Eve stood at the foot of the path to the Temple, waiting for the last few mages to form up behind Fiona. The mark on her left hand seemed to glow more brightly this close to the Breach; sparks of brilliant green light leapt and danced in the cold morning air. She still had to resist the urge to shiver whenever she looked at it. Solas had helped a little, but wielding a power that she barely understood was unnerving to say the least.

The final mage moved into position, and Eve let her gaze fall across the assembled crowd. They were ready. She turned towards Cassandra to give the signal to move out, only to see the Seeker engaged in yet another argument with Chancellor Roderick.

 _Andraste’s holy arse!_ Was the man completely incapable of seeing reason? She marched across the snow, red hot anger suddenly coursing through her veins. _It’s time to put a stop to this!_

“You cannot go through with this!” The Grand Chancellor stood inches away from Cassandra, gesturing at her with a bony finger. “You mean to seal the Breach with this criminal and a band of worthless apostates?” Roderick noticed Eve’s approach and focused his furious brown eyes on her. “This is all part of her plot! As soon as you enter the Temple, she will turn on you, and so will her mage accomplices!” The Chancellor’s voice grew louder as his rant gained momentum. “Your so-called Herald of Andraste has fooled you all! You, Seeker, and Sister Nightingale, and Lady Montilyet! It seems that she has corrupted this entire village!”

“Enough, Roderick!” Silence fell over the crowd as she stared him down. “I have fooled nobody! The people here follow me because I helped them. I have been to the Hinterlands. I have seen the suffering, and I did what I could. Where were you, Roderick? Where were you when your people were dying from hunger and cold?”

The Grand Chancellor scowled at her, pure venom in his eyes. “You cannot-”

“Are you telling me what I can and cannot do?” she thundered. “Look at what I have done. Look at what I have accomplished. I have done more for your people in three days than you could do in a year. You sit there and judge me, cast a critical eye over my actions to help your people, but look at what you have done. Look at what you didn't do, and what I did. Your people are willing to follow me because of what I have done. So take your righteous indignation and shove off!”

Roderick stared back at her, seemingly rendered speechless by her outburst. She didn’t wait for him to regain his voice. Instead, she spun on her heel and started striding back towards the path. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Breach to seal.”

 


End file.
